Like I never broke his heart
by DareYouToMoveVicky
Summary: Casey ended her relationship with Derek five years ago. Does she regret it? Whats so odd about Derek's fiancee? Was a oneshot, now being continued. Complete.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **This popped into my head a while ago and I dumped what I was doing and wrote it. I really should get back to studying but its so boring. One-shot. Constructive criticism welcome. Flames not so much. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Life with Derek. Yada, yada, yada, blah, blah, blah.

Last time I seen him, he looked sad and hurt, now he looks happy and on top of the world. I looked at him smiling at his fiancée. I could see he loved her just by the way he looks at her. He used to look at me the same way until I ended it five years ago.

Flashback

"Derek," I said, walking into his room and sitting down on his bed, "we need to talk."

He sat down next to me but I moved farther away, "Case, what's wrong," he said warily, I could hear the worry in his voice.

"Derek, I can't do this anymore, I just… cant. It's wrong, were practically related. I can't lie to everyone anymore," I said, I told myself I wasn't going to cry. I did love him but I couldn't stand living a lie anymore.

"Case, please don't do this. We can work this out, just please don't do this," he pleaded. For the first time I saw tears in his eyes. "Please."

I got up and left the room I couldn't stand to see him like that. When I reached his door I turned around and whispered the last thing I would say to him in five years, "sorry."

_End Flashback._

I moved in with my dad in New York after that. I told my mom that I just wanted a change of scenery, but I couldn't come back, I couldn't see him again. It hurt too much.

My dad was happy that I had come to live with him. He was often working so we didn't spend that much time together. I was glad of that though, I didn't want to talk, when he asked me if Derek was the reason I moved I denied it and excused myself from dinner. I cried myself to sleep that night.

I went to college in New York, made excuses not to come home. At Christmas I told my mom that I wanted to spend it with my dad for a change. He was working. I made excuses every holiday since I left.

I was in three relationships since Derek. All three of them were bad, one cheated, one dumped me and one was as fun as watching paint dry, not even colourful paint, boring dull gray paint. I wasn't all that fun either. I could never forget the look on his face when I walked away. My dad was never there to notice that I was depressed.

I became an intern at my dads law firm and focused my life on work, no dating, and no going out just work. I gave up on dancing it didn't make me happy like before. Every-time I danced it reminded me of him, the time we won the competition.

I felt empty, every morning I would wake up dreading the coming day. I became anti social; I never started a conversation and rarely carried one through.

My mom begged me to come and visit, so here I am, on the verge of tears because I gave up the best thing that's ever happened to me.

He's happier now than I've ever seen him. He loves her like I never broke his heart.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

So tell me what you think and virtual high fives to anyone who can tell me what song the last line is from "…She loves him, like I never broke her heart…"

Victoria.


	2. That little

**Author****'s Note: I decided to continue this and finally I got time to update. Stupid exams. Big shout out to Leaf26, James n Lily r in LOVE, babyl, and Jen for the lovely reviews. I loved hearing from all of you. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own it, not even a smidgen of it.**

**Chapter 2****: That little… **

Dinner that night was awkward, for me anyway. The rest of the family plus Derek's fiancée, Natalie, were discussing the upcoming wedding. Derek would be married in only two days, and he was happy, he deserved to be happy.

Natalie was tall, slim and blond. She was apparently smart and very athletic, long story short she was practically perfect. She laughed at Edwin's stupid jokes, believed in helping the environment so she and Lizzie got along well. She loved Hockey, could grin and bear it when it came to Nora and George's cooking, and could even cook brilliantly.

Marti hated her, though she would never let Derek know that. Marti would do anything to see her Smerek happy, even if it did mean secretly detesting her future sister in law. No one else saw Marti give her dirty looks and roll her eyes at Natalie's loud forced giggle at a bad Joke.

"So how have you been, Casey?" my mom asked me, I looked up to see all eyes on me, all eyes except for the chocolate brown that I missed so much. Derek was looking down at his plate, moving the pieces of food with his fork. I guessed that he wanted to talk to me as much as I wanted to talk to him.

The rest of the family was smiling. I looked back at my mom, "uhm... good but busy, I guess I'm just a workaholic like Dad." I replied, laughing nervously, luckily no one noticed. My Mom frowned she hated the fact that Dad was almost always working when they were still together. I knew she didn't want me to be the same way. I looked back down to my plate and they began to talk about Derek's career. He had done well in college and managed to get into the NHL.

After dinner I decided to go to bed. I didn't want to talk to anyone, especially not Derek or Natalie, not that Derek would talk to me anyway. My room was the same as it had been when I left it, I guess that my Mom thought I would be back in a few weeks or at least a year. I grabbed my toothbrush out of my suitcase and headed for the bathroom.

I was about to go in but stopped when I heard Natalie's voice from inside, "Look Michelle, the plan is simple, I marry pretty boy, stay with him for a while, then I tell him I want a divorce and I get half of his stuff... No we didn't arrange a Pre-nuptial agreement. If I did I wouldn't be marrying him now would I...His family is so weird, his brother Edwin tells the lamest jokes and his little sister is so weird, I have yet to see her in an outfit that doesn't consist of mostly purple... Oh I know and if you think that is odd, his stepsister, Cassie or something, looks like she hasn't slept in years and she wears the frumpiest clothes I have ever seen, its like she makes no effort at all... Yeah, okay. See you at the wedding." She ended the call and I quickly ran back to my room.

I couldn't believe it; Natalie was just using him for his money. That little... Bitch. I have to tell him, I can't let him marry her. Derek doesn't deserve that. No one deserves that. I looked at my appearance in the mirror, I had to admit I didn't look the best, I was wearing loose fitting jeans and a comfortable sweater. I couldn't help but wonder if Marti could sense when someone is no good, she didn't like Scott and he ended up cheating on me with three other girls at the same time. I went to look for Liz but I saw that she was with Derek and Natalie, so I went to the only other person I hoped I could trust on the subject.

I knocked on Marti's door, "come in," she answered lightly. She was on her bed listening to her ipod. Her room had changed so much since I last saw it, it was still purple but there were no more stuffed animals, well except for Sir Monks Alot. Her walls were covered with posters of bands and cute actors instead of pictures of unicorns and dolphins. She sat up when she saw me and gestured for me to sit down beside her before saying, "hey Casey, what's up."

"I knowsomethingaboutNatalieandIreallyneedyourhelp," I blurted, it felt good to tell someone, almost like a weight taken off my shoulders but Marti just stared at me.

"Okay, Casey, all I got from that was 'I' and 'help', can you rewind and slow down please," she said slowly looking bewildered."

I took a breath and started again, "I know something about Natalie and I really need your help." I lips form a smirk that mirrored Derek's.

"Is something not so perfect about little miss perfect? Casey, I want to know everything, so spill," she answered eagerly. She probably was overjoyed at the fact that there is something not right about Natalie.

I took another breath, getting ready to unload the mother of all secrets to Marti, "I was going to the bathroom to brush my teeth and I heard Natalie on the phone. She was saying that she was only marrying Derek for his money and that she is going to divorce him later and get half his stuff." Marti's mouth was wide open, staring at me in shock.

A minute later she came out of her daze, "when you said something about her I thought you were going to tell me she snores or something, not something as big as this. I knew something about her was off from the moment I met her," she sighed and looked down at her feet, "how are we gonna break it to him."

I looked towards the window, I didn't know how I was going to even talk to him, let alone tell him his fiancée is a con artist. "Natalie's staying over at a friends tonight, I think," I said looking back over to Marti, who was still staring at the floor, "we can talk to him then." I said getting up to leave.

She looked up at me, "yeah, and Casey, thanks for telling me." I gave her a small smile before walking back to my room. Trying to gain enough courage to someone I haven't spoken to in five years.

**I****'ll try and update as within this week unless something unexpected comes up.**

**Victoria**


	3. Make me miserable

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own life with Derek and I never will unless I become the richest person in the world, buy it and make Dasey happen. Oddly, I doubt that will come true. Oh well, I'll still wish it.**

**Chapter 3: Make me miserable.**

"Bye Baby," Natalie called, as she was about to leave. Her lies sickened me as I seen her kiss him goodbye. I walked back up the stairs to go look for Marti.

She was still in her room reading a magazine in her pajamas. She looked up at me, "she gone," she whispered. I nodded my head, I was shaking, and I had no idea how I was going to talk to him. We hadn't even said 'hi' to each other since I arrived. What could I say, 'Hey Derek, that perfect woman you love so much is scamming you. Just thought you should know.' Marti obviously seen that I was worried, "Casey, it'll be fine, c'mon."

We walked towards Derek's bedroom and I slowly reached up and knocked on the door. I heard a muffled "come in," and we walked in. His room hasn't changed since; the only difference was that it was a bit tidier. "Casey… and Marti, what's up," he said sounding confused, he didn't expect me to come and talk to him. He probably was even more confused about why Marti was here.

I took a deep breath and began to tell him the whole story, "Derek there is something you should know. Natalie is scamming you. I heard her on the phone earlier and she was saying that she's just marrying you for your money. She's going to divorce you." I said it so quickly I wasn't sure if heard understood but he did.

His face was full of anger, "that's bullshit, Casey," he shouted, "Natalie would never do that, that's… ridiculous."

"No Derek, its not, Natalie is using you," Marti said calmly, from his computer chair. "Smerek, she doesn't love you." He was really angry now; not the kind of anger I had seen from our childish fights, this was anger mixed with hurt.

"Marti, can you please leave? I would like to speak with Casey, alone," he said calmly, but Marti didn't move, she sat with her arms crossed, showing no sign of going anywhere. "Smarti, please." He said more sternly. This time she sighed and left the room mumbling to herself.

"Look, Derek, you have to lis--," I began to say but he stopped me.

"I can't believe you, Casey. Is it that you get some sick pleasure of making miserable? Cause it sure looks that way," he shouted.

"No, Derek, you don't--," I tried to reason with him but he wouldn't listen.

"Is your plan to wait until I'm at a great place in a relationship and then ruin it? Its what you're doing now and its what you did with us five years ago," he said, I could see in his eyes that he was hurt.

"Derek, please," I begged. Tears were forming in my eyes; I hated making him feel this way.

"I loved you, Case. I loved you so much and then you told me it was over and you moved away. Now I love someone else and you're telling me she's using me and got Marti of all people to believe you. Just get out, Casey, I don't want to see you right now," he said, he had his eyes closed; one hand was pointed towards the door the other was rubbing at his temple.

I walked towards the door and turned around, "Derek, please just consider the fact that I'm telling the truth, I don't want you to do something you'll regret," I pleaded, turning around and walking out the door.

In the hallway, Marti looked like she seen a ghost. She had a glass in her hand, her eyes were wide and her mouth was open, "you and Derek," she shouted, I pulled her into my room before she could say it any louder.

**Well that's a lame mini-cliffhanger. Yay My exams are finally over, I'm gonna miss the whole no homework part because I went home and done nothing and studied the hour we got before the test. I did have a week off before the exams to study so don't think I didn't, don't slack Kids. Constructive criticism is welcome.**

**-Victoria.**


	4. Tears of Truth

**Author's note: ****There will be a small POV change at the end of this chapter but it will go back to Casey's in the next one. It changes to nobody's POV. Thanks to all who reviewed, you guys rock. I finnaly got time to write this after an extremly busy weekend and I'm so tired, I was up until 4am watching I now pronounce you Chuck and Larry. **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Life with Derek, never have and never will.**

**Chapter 4: Tears of Truth. **

"I can't believe it, you and Derek," she hissed, "know why he missed you so much," she said, running her hands through her hands. "Casey, is she really planning to divorce him or are you just planning to do what he said you were, I need to know the truth."

"Of course I'm telling the truth, you think I would do something like that," I retorted, looking towards her with shock.

"Okay sorry, its just kind of suspicious that you would come to me to help you, seeing as Derek takes my opinion more seriously than anyone else in the family," she replied, "He was a mess when you left, Casey. He didn't date anyone for like two years. I guess I understand now but why did you leave him? She asked sadly.

"I couldn't do it, I couldn't help but care about what people said when they found out. I let my head get in the way of my heart," I sighed, trying to fight back the fresh tears forming in my eyes. "I guess I deserve the way my life is turning out, karma sucks huh," I said, trying to ignore the lump in my throat.

She sat down on my bed, "were going to get him to believe us, Casey. We have to, there is no way I am letting my big brother get married to…her," she gave me a weak smile and walked towards the door and left.

When she closed the door I buried my head in my pillow and cried, let all the tears I had been holding in for the past few years come out. Hundreds of thoughts and memories were circling inside my head, our first kiss and our last. The thoughts that if I didn't end it, I could have been the one walking down the isle in two days.

Marti came back in and saw me crying into my pillow, "Casey, come on, don't cry its all gonna be okay," she hugged me, trying to calm me down.

"Why didn't I listen to my heart? Why did I listen to my stupid head," I sobbed. I wiped my tears away and gave her a weak smile. "We better think of a way to convince him, huh?"

"That's not going to be easy," she sighed, "and we only have two days to do it," she sat down on my computer chair and looked at the ground. "You know Derek, he is very stubborn."

"I know," I said, I wanted to just crawl up and disappear to somewhere where no one knew me. I wished that I didn't fall for his smirk, his charm.

"It's getting late, Casey, I'm gonna go to bed. Maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow," she sighed getting up and walking out the door.

I changed out of my clothes, into my pajamas and crawled up underneath the covers, burying my head in the pillow I faced another sleepless night.

General POV

Derek paced back and forth in his room thinking about Casey's outburst. A few minutes later Natalie came in to the room, her coat was still on, "hey Der, I just gotta get the rest of my stuff," she said happily, she went to the closet and started pulling out some clothes.

He looked at her, "babe, do you love me?" he asked calmly. Hoping for some sign Casey was wrong.

Natalie froze and her eyes grew wide. She put on a smile and turned around to look at him, "of course I do, what's wrong?" she asked, inwardly praying he didn't find out her plan.

"Nothing, I just wanted to hear it," he said giving her a weak smile

"Okay, I'll see you at the alter, honey," she said as she was leaving and blew him a kiss.

She walked out and he buried his head in his hands. "Casey is wrong," he mumbled, "she has to be."

**Tell me what you think.**

**Random Note: Happy St. patricks day, which I dont really celebrate even though I am Irish.**

**-Victoria. **


	5. Bar confessions

**Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far. This story is almost ending only one more chapter to go.**

**Disclaimer:**** I wish I do but I don't. **

**Chapter 5: Bar confessions**

I only got about two hours sleep before the sun hitting my face waked me up. Tonight I had to go to Natalie's bachelorette party. I have no idea why she invited Lizzie and I, probably not to cause suspicion.

I didn't want to go but Marti was forcing me, just in case Natalie would expose any unknown part of her plan, Lizzie would make me go with her anyway.

Marti walked into my room and sat on the end of my bed, "I talked to him this morning," I sat up and looked at her.

"What? What did he say?" I asked, praying he would believe it I it came from one of his favourite people in the whole world.

"He asked me if I had heard her say it, he thinks your using me to get what you want," she sighed, "what are we going to do, he is getting married tomorrow."

I had tried to speak to him, but he was avoiding me. At seven I began to get ready for the party. I was wearing a black strapless dress that stopped just above my knees with a pair of black heels and my hair was lightly curled. I'll show her frumpy. Lizzie had her hair up in a bun and was wearing a dark red dress the same length as mine with a pair of black ballet flats.

The party was in a bar a few miles away. I scoffed at the large bright pink neon sign above the entrance. We walked in and saw Natalie and her friends sitting at the other side laughing. When they saw us they stopped and she gestured us to come over.

"Casey, Lizzie, so glad you could come these are my friends," she chirped. They waved and greeted us with smiles but I knew they were only smiling because of the plan. They probably are expecting to get great gifts or something if it works.

We got our drinks and sat with them while they gossiped about people I didn't know and things I didn't care about. Lizzie and I spoke between ourselves most of the time, caught up in each other's lives.

Lizzie told me she had a steady boyfriend, Edwin was still one of her best friends and that she gets straight A's. She told me how much she missed me, how much everyone missed me and about how quiet it was without the small, stupid fights between Derek and I.

"Hey Casey, can you come with me to the bathroom, I don't feel safe alone here," Lizzie said, looking around the rooms.

"Yeah sure," I replied. We went to the bathroom and Lizzie went into a cubicle, "crap, I forgot my coat I'll be right back, Liz."

"Casey, why do you need your coat, its not like we are sneaking out the window," she said from inside the cubicle.

"I know, I just don't like leaving things unattended and the girls are probably dancing," I said and walked out of the bathroom.

I was walking towards the table when I heard them, they all had their back to me, "this is the smartest thing I have ever done," she giggled. I quickly ran behind a large plant. I pulled out my phone and set it to record, I poked it through the leaves and pressed record.

"Here is to happiness, to the future, to money and to divorcing his ass as soon as I get the chance. When I get half of his very large wealth, I promise that we are all going to go to Paris and spend on every top designer there." She shouted.

I stopped recording when I heard Lizzie calling my name, I came out from behind the plant and fixed my hair. "Casey, I thought you were getting your coat," she said, looking at me oddly.

"Oh… uh, yeah, I dropped my phone," I said holding it up, "lets just go back." We walked towards the table and they had finished talking. The rest of the girls got up and started to dance but I stayed sitting at the table.

Lizzie and I left at around 12:30 while the rest of the girls stayed out. When I got home I ran to Marti's room and woke her up, "w-what's going on," she mumbled rubbing her eyes, "Casey, why'd you wake me."

"I got her on video," I said, " I got her confessing everything on my phone." She sat up and her lips curled up into a smile.

"Oh my God, show me," she shouted happily, I pulled out my phone and showed it to her. "Send it to me, I'll find him tomorrow before the wedding and show him," she said reaching for her phone from under her pillow.

After I sent it to her I went to bed and slept a little better that night hoping that he would give Marti some time to show him to show him the video.

**Reviews make me happy :)**

**On a side note I'm probably going to change my Username soon because I don't like my current one.**

**Victoria.**


	6. Listen to my heart

**Author's note:**** This one is in Derek's POV for the most part but goes back to Casey's in the end. It is the last chapter so enjoy. Thanks for all the reviews.**

**Disclaimer: ****Nope, I don't own Life with Derek.**

**Chapter 6: Listen to my heart.**

**Derek's POV.**

I walked to the car in my suit, honestly it was kind of weird seeing myself in a suit. "Derek, you have to see this," I looked behind and Marti was walking towards me.

"Marti, I don't have time for this I got to go," she ran towards me and hugged me.

"Just think about what your doing, Smerek," she mumbled and walked away. I got into the car and made my way to the church.

I waited in a small room inside the church, my dad peered his head around the door, "I'm proud of you son and there's no need to be nervous, trust me, I would Know I've done this twice," he said before leaving.

I let out a large breath and stuffed my hands in my pockets, inside I felt a phone but mine was sitting on the table. I pulled it out and saw that it was Marti's, she must have put it in my pocket while she hugged me.

I decided to watch whatever she wanted me to, it seemed so important that she would put her phone in his pocket. I looked through her videos until I found the latest one. I pressed play and saw Natalie and her friends appear on the small screen.

'_Here is to happiness, to the future'_ I started to smile Marti must've realized that Casey was lying, _' to money and to divorcing his ass as soon as I get the chance. When I get half of his very large wealth, I promise that we are all going to go to Paris and spend on every top designer there.'_ My smile faded, Marti was right, Casey was right, she never loved me.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Edwin, "Its time, bro," he said quickly and walked away. I took a deep breath and walked after him.

I stood at the altar and looked around me, my Dad, Nora, Lizzie and Edwin were smiling and my Mom was crying. Marti and Casey were looking up at me with worried expressions. Casey looked as beautiful as ever. I never got over her, being with Natalie distracted me from that. I saw Casey whisper something to Marti and then she got up and left the church. I wanted to run after her, let her know that I wasn't going to go through with it. I stayed were I was standing.

Moments later the wedding march began and Natalie walked down the isle with her father. Before now I would probably think she looked beautiful but I was disgusted, I was angry at what she was going to do.

The minister began the service and a few minutes later it was time for the vows, "Do you Natalie Anne Walker take Derek Michael Venturi to be your husband in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your hearts deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" He said, in a dull lifeless voice.

Natalie smiled at me, "I do," she said happily.

"Do you Derek Michael Venturi take Natalie Anne Walker to be your wife in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your hearts deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" he asked again.

I smirked at her, "nope," her smile quickly faded and I could hear people gasping, "you better start saving for Paris, Nat, cause we're over. What's wrong? Did you think I wouldn't discover your little plan?" I walked back down the isle and threw Marti back her phone, "thanks Smarti," I said over my shoulder as I went out the door.

**Casey's POV**

I sat on a bench at the park not far from the church with my head in my hands. I couldn't bare to see him throw his life away. "You'll get pneumonia sitting out here in a dress in November," said a familiar voice from above me. I looked up and met looked into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes.

"Derek," I said in disbelief. He sat down beside me gazing at the path a few metres away. "Derek, I'm so sorry about her, you'll find someone who deserves you, you're a great guy," I said, trying to hold back the tears and drown out the thoughts that he could have been mine out of my head.

"Do you remember when we first met?" he asked, "it was right over there," he said pointing his his left at a tree beside the path not far away.

**Flashback**

It was an cool autumn day and there was a light breeze causing the colourful leaves to fall from the trees. I was exploring the town that I would soon live in when my mom married her boyfriend of six months. I thought she crazy for rushing things but she seemed to love George and I thought he was nice.

I noticed my shoelace was untied so I bent down to tie it putting my purse on the floor. I didn't realise that I forgot to pick it up and I walked on admiring the scenery. It wasn't such a bad town.

"Um... excuse me," a male voice said behind me. I turned around and was met by a tall guy with brown messy hair and gorgeous brown eyes to match, "Hi...uh...I.I think you dropped this," he said, nervoursly holding up my pink purse.

"Oh, thank you," I replied taking it from him. I couldn't help but get lost in those beautiful brown eyes of his.

"Casey, Its time to go," I heard my mom shout from nearby. I had forgotten she was playing soccer with Lizzie, more like she was watching Lizzie play.

I turned back to the gorgeous guy standing in front of me, "I was nice meeting you... uh...,"

"I'm Derek," he introduced himself.

"Casey," I replied feeling a blush spread across my cheeks.

"So, I'll see you around,"

"Yeah, bye Derek," I said my face turning a deeper shade of red.

**End Flashback.**

"I was so nervous," he said bringing me out of my thoughts, "I never felt nervous about talking to any girl until I tried to talk to you,"

"Trust me, when you walked into the restaurant with your dad and sat at our table it took a lot not to scream 'No'," I replied looking into his chocolate brown eyes, getting lost in them once more.

He reached up a pulled a stray hair out of my face, and then suddenly his lips were on mine. It was heaven but he quickly pulled away, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that," he said looking down at his feet.

I pulled his face back up to mine and we kissed more eagerly than before, "is there anything I can do to deserve you again?" I whispered, when we pulled away.

"Don't ever leave, my life sucked without you," he replied and kissed me again. I couldn't help but think that this time I'll listen to my heart.

^_^

**So that's it. Hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you think. I have a feeling that this is a bad ending. Review please.**

**Thanks for reading, **

**Victoria.**


End file.
